Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1992 animated feature film, Aladdin. She is an independent, rebellious young princess from Agrabah, a Middle Eastern kingdom ruled by her father, the Sultan. As the future sultana, Jasmine has a strong sense of obligation to her country. Because of outdated laws, however, she was forbidden to go beyond the palace walls and was forced to follow unjust practices. Refusing to be treated like a sheltered object, Jasmine aspires to diverge from her societal confines and live a life where she is free to make her own choices. Jasmine is loosely based on the character of Princess Badroulbadour from the Aladdin tale featured in the One Thousand and One Nights collection of stories in which the film is based. She is also the sixth official member of the Disney Princess line-up. Background Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah, residing in the kingdom's palace alongside her father and loyal, yet overprotective pet tiger, Rajah, whom she found years before the events of the film. She believed him to be a spiritual gift from her deceased mother, who would tell her stories about the "star tiger" named Rajah. In the chapter A Gift from the Stars, from the book Tales from Agrabah, it is revealed that, whenever Jasmine would long for her mother, the princess would sit on her balcony and stargaze for a period of time. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the legacy of her mother played a fairly large role, where the Sultan mentioned seeing his wife in his daughter, specifically through Jasmine's relationship with her mother's horse, Sahara. Because of her status as a princess, Jasmine was unfortunately forbidden to ever leave the palace walls, spending her life sheltered within the confines of the royal home. Despite living a lavished life, she often felt suffocated by the laws of her kingdom, which restricted her from socializing with her subjects and forced her into unjust practices, such as forced marriages. These restrictions have ultimately prevented Jasmine from making any connections, as she states she had never had any real friends, aside from Rajah. The restrictions have also left her with the desire to see the world and experience life outside of being a sheltered princess, which would eventually result in meeting Aladdin. Official Description :Jasmine is a dreamer who loves her pet tiger, Rajah. She's free-spirited, confident, and kind. When she meets Aladdin, she discovers the wonders she's often imagined outside the palace walls. Development Loosely inspired by the Aladdin folk tale, Howard Ashman's 1988 treatment for an animated adaptation of Aladdin included a shallow, spoiled, and materialistic princess named Jasmine, whose "brattiness" served as comic relief in the story. Her personality was fleshed out in the song "Call Me A Princess", in which she arrogantly flaunts her royal status. There was also another female character, a tomboyish street urchin named Abbi, whom joined Aladdin on his quest to rescue the princess. In the end of Ashman's treatment, Aladdin is offered the princess's hand in marriage, but he ultimately refuses in favor of his true love, Abbi. However, as development on an Aladdin film furthered at the studio, Ashman's screenplay saw major revisions. The Abbi character was cut, while Jasmine was given a larger role as Aladdin's love interest. Furthermore, Jasmine's "spoiled brat" persona was scrapped in favor of a character that was more endearing and sympathetic. In Linda Woolverton's screenplay, the relationship between Aladdin and Jasmine served as a driving force of the narrative, slowly replacing Aladdin's desire to make his mother proud (as was the case in Ashman's treatment). Woolverton also gave the princess a human handmaiden for a friend. Although Ron Clements and John Musker enjoyed the love story blossoming between Aladdin and Jasmine, they believed Woolverton's script featured too many human characters and seemed better suited for a live-action format as consequence. They sought to remedy the issue by adding characters that were "animation-friendly", thus, the handmaiden was replaced with a pet tiger. Even with Musker and Clements onboard to direct, there was still work to be done with the story. While observing preliminary sketches of Aladdin and Jasmine (the former of whom was portrayed as a young boy, while Jasmine was a young woman), Jeffrey Katzenberg believed that a love story between the two would be seen as unrealistic, as a woman of Jasmine's age and beauty would never fall for a juvenile like Aladdin. Screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio called for an aged up and redesigned Aladdin, while also expanding Jasmine's character to be "stronger". Personality When she first appears at the palace, Jasmine is introduced as fiery and no-nonsense, with zero tolerance for anyone that belittles her character. Initially, she profusely rejects her role as a princess because of the unethical requirements that comes with the role, such as being forced to remain within the palace at all times, being forced to marry for political gain rather than love and being treated as a tool rather than her own person. Jasmine's open resentment towards Agrabah's outdated laws, and her belief that people should be judged solely by their character rather than their background, shows that she is progressive. This mentality allowed her to see the goodness in Aladdin, despite his background as a street urchin. In "Garden of Evil", she was able to see the humanity in the plant creature Arbutus, whereas others assumed that he was a soulless monster. However, this progressive attitude often put Jasmine at odds with her father and other members of the royal elite, who were content with following the status quo and expressed frustration with her refusal to do the same. She has been something of an outcast amongst royalty as a result of this difference in ideals, so she developed a standoffish nature as a defense mechanism. Strong-willed and defiant, Jasmine is not afraid to speak her mind, nor will she hesitate to stand up for what she believes is right. More comically, siccing Rajah on those who annoy her is another defense mechanism that she is infamous for. While ''Aladdin focuses on Jasmine's goal to achieve individuality, the television series explores her outstanding devotion to her kingdom and people. In "Bad Mood Rising", she explains that she rules under the philosophy that, "A princess knows the needs of the people outweigh her own." Under that philosophy, Jasmine has risked her life for Agrabah on numerous occasions: In the original Aladdin, despite having no fighting abilities of her own, she was quick to aid Aladdin in the final battle against sorcerer Jafar by grabbing hold of the latter's snake staff and subsequently trying to steal the lamp. In "The Ethereal", she sacrifices her life to save a child's life, which in turn saves Agrabah from destruction at the hands of the Ethereal. When the kingdom is terrorized by Dominus Tusk in "Armored and Dangerous", she leaps into battle, with only Carpet by her side, to defend her people from Tusk's wrath. After gaining her independence by the end of Aladdin, Jasmine is shown to be very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to a stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She takes part in most of the political disputes and garners an amount of respect equal to her father. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Jasmine attempts to contribute to Agrabah in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess—such as volunteering in schools or hospitals. Being aware of her sex appeal and the effect that it has on others, Jasmine is notorious for flaunting her assets to gain the trust of her enemies, only to betray and humiliate them when the time is right. A prominent example of this occurs when Jafar takes over Agrabah; when Aladdin tries to steal back the lamp, she takes advantage of Jafar's lust for her by pretending to be madly in love with him, so to cover for Aladdin. However, Jasmine is not without her foibles. She can sometimes be too fussy, opinionated, and incredibly stubborn. In "Do the Rat Thing", she takes offense when Aladdin declares that Jasmine doesn't know what it's like to be a "street rat", despite the fact that he was right. Jasmine can also act without thinking things through, as she was willing to leave the palace without knowing the difference in customs between royalty and commoners; this is shown by her donating an apple to a child and being confused when the vendor demanded that she pay for it. Physical appearance Jasmine was animated and designed by Mark Henn, her facial structure is modeled after his sister, Beth Henn. She is beautiful, slender woman of average height with a distinct, voluptuous hourglass figure. She has medium-tanned skin, high cheekbones, brown eyes with full eyelashes, and straight and lush hair reaching her thighs. Jasmine's casual outfit is designed to be simplistic, resembling that of Arabian Harem women. It is a sky blue (later turquoise) cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her belly button with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching puffy pants with a light-blue V-shaped waistline, and darker-blue curled shoes. With the outfit, her hair is normally tied in a ponytail worn in two sections with teal bands matching her outfit, and ending in a small swirl. She wears a turquoise headband that is centered with a sapphire with a gold boarder adorned into it. She also dons two large golden earrings completely covering her ears, and a matching necklace. For formal occasions, such as the announcement of her engagement, Jasmine wears a purple dress. Opposite of her casual wear, this dress covers most of her body like a normal gown, with the fabric reigning down from her shoulders to her feet. The top half of the dress is strapless, and the lower half consists of a belt piece (centered with a sapphire) and a transparent pink veil that flows down, just below her calves. She also wears a headband with a similar royal blue jewel, while her hair is tied in a ponytail similar to the one associated with her casual, though the bands are purple instead of blue. When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a scarlet outfit (an alternate version of her casual wear, sans her necklace, earrings and sewn-in sleeves) with several golden accessories, such as a snake armlet on her right arm and triangular, gold earrings. Her hair is also tied in a high ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. When disguising herself as a commoner on the streets of Agrabah, Jasmine wears a brown cloak, with a matching Shayla. The outfit would later become casual for her outings in the marketplace, as seen in the television series and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In Return of Jafar, Jafar used this outfit and her usual palace clothes as his main disguised form. During the finale, Jasmine wears a violet strapless tube top, with matching pants consisting of linings around the waist that come full circle and end with a blue, encrusted jewel. Her shoulders are covered by a transparent, blue veil that reaches down to her waist. The outfit is completed by purple bands to tie into her ponytail, and the gold earrings she has with her casual outfit. When she has a discussion with Aladdin about Iago's presence, Jasmine wears another formal outfit; her cropped tube top is now lavender with a pink trim and long sleeves, her lavender harem pants gain a matching short greaves with a pink trim adorned with a sapphire at the center and brown curled shoes. Her hairclips and her headband adorned with a sapphire at the center are lavender to match her outfit and she is accessorized with a gold necklace on her neck and different dangling earrings on both of her ears. In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine incorporates both of her outfits in the previous films. She wears a pink long sleeved tube top with a white collared sleeves in each sides, pink harem pants with a white trim and brown curled shoes. She now wears a pink hat instead of a headband and retains her gold necklace and earrings from her first casual outfit. Her hairclips are also pink to match her outfit. Her other outfit is identical to her first casual outfit but is pink with gold trim. She wears a dark pink and light purple Arabian jacket with a gold trim beneath it. Her headband is now gold adorned with a ruby gem on the center and maintains her gold accessories. Her initial appearance and at the end of the film where she is finally married to Aladdin and they set off to their honeymoon by riding a magic carpet, Jasmine wears a simple white Arabian wedding dress with a gold trim adorned with an amethyst gem on the chest and a gold sparkle designs at her dress skirt. Her hair is loose with lavender flowers in each side adorned with a white long wedding veil. Abilities *'Intuitive Aptitude:' Jasmine is quite intuitive, having described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, she was able to pole vault across a rooftop. Jasmine has been able to manipulate foes and read people for their true intentions, such as Prince Achmed, Jafar, Mirage or even Chaos, showing an ability to uncover lies and secrets. This is prominently seen during Jasmine's night with "Prince Ali", when she suspected that he is the same boy that she met in the marketplace. After spending more time together, she even tricks him into confirming her suspicions, proving that she is smart enough to outsmart a street-wise street rat. *'Skill Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' As seen in the television series, as well as Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine eventually garnered skills in combat, being able to hold her own in battle against thieves and other antagonists, including Mozenrath. She is rather unmerciful in battle, as seen in the previously mentioned episode, "The Great Rift" and "The Vapor Chase", where she ruthlessly attacked Abis Mal out of vengeance. In the episode "A Sultan Worth His Salt", Jasmine is shown to be skilled in the use of weaponry for combat. Her skills are arguably best showcased in "Forget Me Lots", where she (under a magical influence, amnesia) easily battled and nearly defeated Aladdin, as well as numbers of other characters. Both that episode and "The Wind Jackals of Mozenrath" feature a whip as her personal weapon of choice, with which she displays exceptional skill in an offense, defense, and even non-combat ingenuity. *'Animal Empathy:' With her pure-hearted and kind nature, Jasmine has shown a remarkable affinity to most animals she encounters. Most noticeably is the massive Rajah who is undeniably loyal to her and acts more akin to a house pet with her. Other animal, even random fish, tend to take a liking to her. *'Physical Strength:' Despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a boulder in "My Fair Aladdin", and a large statue, as well as beat a thug with one punch in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *'Multilingual:' As an aspiring queen, Jasmine can speak several languages, as it was briefly mentioned in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Appearances ''Aladdin Jasmine is the daughter of the Sultan of Agrabah. By law of the time, Jasmine must be married to a prince by her next birthday, which is in three more days. The Sultan is angered and frustrated when she continues to reject the various suitors that approach her—even going as far as to allow Rajah to attack them. She is unwilling to marry any of the princes her father suggests, as she proclaims that ''if she decides to marry, it will be for love, rather than for wealth, power, and tradition. She also alludes to the fact that suitors see her as a mere prize to be won, a man's possession, rather than their equal lover. She continues with the distress that she's never had any friends nor has even been outside the palace walls, believing she should be allowed the chance to experience life, before being forced into marriage. Though the Sultan shows sympathy, he explains that he simply wants to ensure that Jasmine is provided for after he passes, though this isn't enough to sway Jasmine's opinions. To escape her plight, Jasmine runs away from home while disguised as a peasant. Having never been outside the palace before, she inadvertently gets into trouble when she gives an apple to a young boy without paying for it. Before the merchant can punish her by amputating her hand, a street urchin named Aladdin quickly steps in and saves her by claiming that Jasmine is his mentally-ill sister. Jasmine plays along, pretending that she believes Abu to be the Sultan and that a camel is her doctor. Aladdin leads Jasmine to his home, where they talk and continuously connect. Aladdin reveals his wish to escape the struggles of being a "street rat", while Jasmine wishes for freedom. They both come to realize they have a lot in common by feeling "trapped" in the life they were born into. Jasmine and Aladdin begin to develop romantic feelings for each other and lean to share a kiss, but the royal guards led by Razoul suddenly arrive. They try to escape but are surrounded, eventually leading to Aladdin's arrest. Jasmine reveals herself to the guards as the princess and demands that they release Aladdin. Razoul explains that his orders come from Jafar, and must be taken up with him. When Jasmine confronts Jafar, the latter claims that Aladdin was charged with kidnapping the princess. Jasmine explains that she wasn't kidnapped, but willingly ran away, only to learn that Aladdin cannot be released on account that his sentence has already been carried out: death by beheading. Shaken, a saddened and furious Jasmine leaves the room and mourns the loss of her only friend, feeling responsible for his death. Upon noticing that his daughter's depressed state, the Sultan comforts Jasmine and learns the story of Aladdin and her outing. Jafar is promptly chastised over the matter, but Jasmine still holds a grudge against the Vizier, swearing to "get rid of him" once she becomes queen. Unbeknownst to Jasmine, Aladdin is alive and was sent to the Cave of Wonders to retrieve a lamp by orders of a disguised Jafar. Aladdin ends up trapped within the cave during the mission, with the lamp, and subsequently, releases a Genie and becomes his master. ".]] After Aladdin's wish to become a prince is granted by the Genie, he visits Jasmine under the guise of 'Prince Ali Ababwa'. She initially believes him to be just another arrogant suitor, after hearing 'Prince Ali' speak to the Sultan about his intentions to "win Jasmine." During a private meeting on Jasmine's balcony, however, Jasmine quietly deduces that Ali is actually the same boy that she met in the marketplace. Confident in her theory, Jasmine accepts Ali's proposal to go for a Magic Carpet ride—in during which, the two fall in love. After the carpet takes the two to watch some fireworks in China, Jasmine tricks Ali into revealing the truth. She is, at first, angered with his lies, feeling demeaned, but Ali claims that he sometimes dresses up as a commoner to "escape the pressures of palace life," which she relates to, softening her attitude and prompting her to forgive him. Jasmine is then taken back to the palace, where she and Ali share their first kiss, cementing their romantic relationship. In her bedroom, Jasmine blissfully contemplates her growing affections for Ali, just when her father arrives and claims to have chosen a husband for her: Jafar. A disgusted Jasmine refuses, telling her father that she's chosen Ali, though Jafar claims, "Prince Ali left". Just then, Ali arrives and accuses Jafar of attempted murder. Jafar scoffs at the accusations, and the Sultan suspiciously agrees, much to Jasmine's confusion. Unbeknown to Jasmine, the Sultan was being controlled by Jafar's Snake Staff, which Ali takes notice of and destroys, freeing the Sultan. With Jafar revealed to be a traitor, he is confronted by Jasmine, Ali, the Sultan, and the guards, though he manages to escape. The Sultan was initially distraught at the situation, but he quickly perks up upon realizing that Jasmine has finally chosen her suitor in Ali. The Sultan gives the couple his blessings and informs them that they will be married as soon as possible, also revealing that Ali will then become the next Sultan once they are wed. Unknown to either the Sultan or Jasmine, however, Ali was disturbed by the news, feeling undeserving of such power, and Jasmine's love. The following day, the Sultan announces Ali and Jasmine's engagement in front of the palace. Jasmine is delighted to have her engagement announced, as she is happy to have found someone who truly loves her. She watches from behind the curtains as her father gives his speech, and soon takes note of Ali's arrival by preparing him to make his appearance to the crowd. Just then, Jafar arrives and takes control of the kingdom, having stolen control of the lamp. Though her father cowers in fear, Jasmine refuses to obey Jafar's commands as Sultan, prompting him to use his next wish to become the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He then uses his new abilities to forcefully have the two former rulers bow to him. Once Ali rushes in to protect Jasmine, Jafar sadistically reveals the supposed Prince as a fraud. Aladdin struggles to explain the truth to a confused Jasmine, having made an attempt to do so earlier, but Jafar separates the two, sending Aladdin to freeze to death at the ends of the Earth, while Jasmine and the Sultan are left to suffer his wrath in a dystopian Agrabah. In the palace, Jasmine has been relegated to serve as Jafar's chained slave. She is forced to watch her father be tortured by Iago, but Jafar eventually adheres to her plea to spare him. Jafar then proposes to have Jasmine become his queen. She hotly refuses, soaking the tyrant with a glass of wine, and angering him to the point of near physical abuse. Instead, Jafar decides to use his final wish to have Jasmine fall desperately in love with him. The Genie tries to explain that his magic cannot be used to make people fall in love, but the impatient Jafar refuses to listen, confronting his minion. Meanwhile, Jasmine spots Aladdin in the distance, alive, and plotting to steal back the lamp. To help him do so, Jasmine manipulates Jafar into believing she's fallen madly in love with him, and seductively keeps his attention away from the lurking Aladdin. Iago notices this and tries to alert Jafar, but Abu stops him. When their scuffle briefly grabs Jafar's attention, Jasmine—out of desperation—turns him back to her with a kiss, shocking Aladdin. Once Jasmine and Jafar break the kiss, the latter spots Aladdin's reflection in Jasmine's tiara, and immediately attacks. A battle follows, and as Aladdin and Jafar confront one another, Jasmine goes for the lamp, only to be imprisoned in a giant hourglass by Jafar. With sand slowly filling the glass, Jafar uses Jasmine's oncoming death to distract Aladdin, who simultaneously tries to retrieve the lamp and save Jasmine. Aladdin ultimately manages to defeat Jafar by tricking him into using his last wish to become a genie and imprisoning him within his own lamp, thus saving the kingdom and freeing Jasmine and the Sultan. With peace restored, Aladdin apologizes for his lies, though Jasmine ultimately forgives him, grieving over the fact that they can't be together because of the law. The Genie, however, urges Aladdin to use his last wish to regain his princely status. Aladdin declines this, however, and instead uses the final wish to set Genie free. Believing Aladdin has proven his worth by saving the kingdom, despite not being a prince, the Sultan decides to abolish the law, declaring the princess is free to marry whomever she deems worthy. Jasmine immediately chooses Aladdin, showing that she truly loves him. After seeing the Genie off, a celebration is held in Jasmine and Aladdin's honor. ''The Return of Jafar In the first direct-to-video sequel ''The Return of Jafar, Jasmine begins to question her choice in Aladdin, wondering if he was trustworthy enough after he defends Iago, Jafar's former pet parrot who had terrorized her father. She quickly gets over these questions with Iago's help, when he reminds her of how much she loves Aladdin, and using reverse psychology and calling her bluff in the song "Forget About Love". Jasmine apologizes to Iago soon after when he suggests Aladdin and the Sultan go for a carpet ride together (which is, in fact, a trap), and her kindness almost prompts Iago into a confession, but Jafar scares him into silence before Iago can say anything further. She is later captured by Jafar, who magically impersonates her in an attempt to have Aladdin killed off by framing him for the Sultan's murder and having him executed by Razoul via beheading. It seems to be primarily her disappointment and anger at Iago which finally prompts him to help free Genie. Jasmine finally accepts Iago as a friend after he helps defeat Jafar for good. At the end of the film, Jasmine goes with Aladdin to see the world. ''Aladdin: The Series In the series, Jasmine aids Aladdin, Abu, Carpet, Iago and the Genie in their adventures, often proving herself to be an invaluable aid in their adventures and not just a damsel in distress. She is shown to have excellent fighting skills, possibly learned by adventuring with Aladdin. She also has several episodes (including "Garden of Evil", "Forget Me Lots", "Do the Rat Thing", "The Secret of Dagger Rock", and "SandSwitch") in which her personality, skill, and intelligence are focused on. Of all the members of the group, Jasmine has made the most daring sacrifices often giving up her freedom to save her loved ones or even complete strangers. A good example would be in "The Ethereal" when she sacrificed herself to save a boy named Tanti, convincing said envoy into calling off her attack on Agrabah and reviving Jasmine. She once commented on this in the episode "Bad Mood Rising", telling Aladdin "I was raised a princess, Aladdin, and a princess knows, the needs of the people out-weighs her own." However, when scorned or threatened, Jasmine can become quite enraged at her offender, including Aladdin. The series also focuses on Aladdin and Jasmine's relationship developing as during the show they are currently engaged before they officially get married in the third film. It shows that their for each other is becoming stronger while the two also act as best friends, but they sometimes have a few obstacles. This include other romantic rivals such as Sadira and Saleen, who both try to steal Aladdin away from Jasmine and break off their relationship, but both Aladdin and Jasmine have proven again and again that they only love each other and no one else. It also features arguments between the couple, where Jasmine is mad at Aladdin for his occasional ego or when Aladdin is mad at Jasmine for her stubbornness. Their love is shown to become so strong that they are both willing to do whatever it takes to be with or protect each other. At one point in the series, Jasmine was turned into a humanoid snake creature by Mirage, but Aladdin was willing to give up his humanity and become one as well just so he could be with Jasmine forever. Also, Jasmine sacrificed herself to save Aladdin from a group of thieves who were seeking revenge against him. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Finally, in the third direct-to-video movie ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, she and Aladdin are finally about to be wed, when their wedding is interrupted by the Forty Thieves. During the fight, Jasmine personally knocks one of the thieves out cold with a single punch, before angrily telling him, "That was for ruining my wedding!" After learning what they were after, Aladdin finds out from the Oracle that his father, Cassim, is still alive. Jasmine convinces him to seek out his father, and that their wedding can be delayed a little bit longer. While he is away, Jasmine grows worried and Genie cheers her up by dressing her in bridal outfits (and comically posing as many iconic celebrities and movie characters, one of which Robin Williams himself played the role of). When Aladdin returns with Cassim, she and the Sultan take an immediate liking to him. However, he later tries to steal the Oracle, and is put in prison; Aladdin helps him escape but comes back to face his punishment. Jasmine and the Genie convince the Sultan that he helped his father out of love. At that moment, Iago (who was with Cassim) returns, telling them that Cassim has been captured by Sa'luk and the remaining Thieves. Jasmine goes with Aladdin to rescue his father, and afterward, they return for their wedding, which Cassim attends from the shadows. They go for a ride on Carpet, waving goodbye to the Merchant from the first film and Iago and Cassim as they ride off. The two then kiss passionately. ''Hercules: The Animated Series'' ".]] Jasmine appears in the Hercules crossover episode, "Hercules and the Arabian Night", alongside Aladdin, Carpet, Genie, and Abu; In which Hades and Jafar team up with each other to destroy their respective enemies (Hercules and Aladdin). This episode is stated to take place after Aladdin and the King of Thieves; when Phil comes on to the beautiful princess, she abruptly brushes him off, telling him: "I'm married." ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Jasmine appears alongside Iago, Abu and Carpet in the ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, the "More than a Peacock Princess" segment. In the segment, Jasmine is tired of her life as a princess and wishes for more responsibility. After speaking with her father, Jasmine is given a job as an assistant teacher (which they call "Royal Assistant Educator") at the Royal Academy alongside her cousin Sharma. After Sharma runs out of the school in distress, Jasmine decides to teach the class on her own. Though Jasmine is thrilled at first, she becomes frustrated with her unruly pupils. They do chaotic things such as throw books, chase Jasmine around with a snake and draw on walls. She tries to use Rajah to scare the kids, but failed; in fact, the kids just chased the two of them up a tree. Jasmine decides to give up, but later that night, she is advised by her lady-in-waiting, Aneesa, to persevere and be patient; as then she will be able to do anything she wants and sets her mind to. The next day, the Sultan's prized but aggressive horse named Sahara is missing from the stables. Jasmine decides to go on a search for the horse in order to prevent her friend, Hakeem, from getting fired. Using her intelligence she and Iago are able to find out Abu was the one that let Sahara go. She recruits Aneesa to stall the Sultan from going to see his horse. After tracking down Sahara at an oasis in the desert she attempts to tame the horse from the first time and sings the song "I've Got My Eyes on You" in order to soothe him. After many hours, she finally tames him, making her the only person to ever do so besides her mother. Jasmine is able to return the horse to the palace. She later goes back to the school and the students are much more respectful because they are impressed that Jasmine tamed Sahara. She then successfully teaches the class. ''House of Mouse Jasmine makes numerous cameo appearances in the series, ''House of Mouse, often seen in crowd shots and sitting with one or more of her co-stars. In "Ladies' Night", Jasmine comments to Ariel on Clarabelle's dance of seven veils by saying "She looks like a cow." She was seen at the beginning of "Goofy's Valentine Date" kissing Aladdin. In "Pete's House of Villains", Jafar was put in charge of greeting guests after Pete took control of the club and used his position to ban each character from Aladdin, aside from Jasmine, for lustful reasons. In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, she and Aladdin were singing alongside the other guests while being trapped inside the club. ''Sofia the First Jasmine is the second Disney Princess to meet Sofia, the first being Cinderella. She makes a guest appearance in the episode "Two to Tangu". She appears in her new design. Jasmine helps Sofia and Amber tame a wild flying carpet by teaching them not to be afraid and sings a song called "The Ride of Our Lives" with them. Interestingly, while Jasmine sports her redesigned look, her old ponytail hairstyle that was sectioned into two (instead of the new regular-looking ponytail) is retained. In "Forever Royal" when Sofia is battling Vor inside her amulet, Jasmine appears to Sofia in spirit form along with all the other princesses who have been summoned to help Sofia in her times of need and they encourage her to be brave and strong for they all believe in her. Ralph Breaks the Internet In ''Ralph Breaks the Internet, a netizen version of Jasmine appears as a resident of Oh My Disney, where she works as a cast member alongside other members of the Disney Princess line-up. Jasmine is first seen on the site's floor, greeting net users as Vanellope von Schweetz looks on. Shortly afterward, Vanellope, on the run from First Order Stormtroopers, infiltrates the princesses' backstage room via glitching, where Jasmine is seen sitting atop Carpet while admiring Aladdin's flower to her. Upon noticing Vanellope, Jasmine, along the princesses, leaps into action and prepares to attack under the presumption that she is a threat; Jasmine arming herself with Genie's lamp and holding it like a gun. Vanellope gets them to stand down and explains that she's also a princess, prompting Pocahontas to inquire what kind of princess Vanellope is. When Cinderella asks if animals talk to Vanellope, Jasmine can be seen snuggling Rajah. Jasmine later asks if Vanellope has "daddy issues", referencing her relationship with her father, the Sultan. When Vanellope retorts that she doesn't even have a mom, Jasmine, with Belle, Ariel, Cinderella, Snow White, Pocahontas, Elsa, and Anna, relates. Eventually, it is agreed that Vanellope truly is a princess (when she relates everyone believes her problems were solved when "a big, strong man" entered the picture). Shortly after, the princesses come to admire Vanellope's casual modern clothes, prompting Cinderella to have her mice sew similar attire for the rest of the princesses. Jasmine wears a turquoise headband with gold borderlines, a black tank top under a turquoise tank top with a graphic of Genie's hand holding up three fingers and the word "Wishes" in the same font and color as Genie's applause sign (a reference to genies' rule of granting three wishes), blue yoga pants, white socks, and turquoise sneakers. While lounging, Jasmine can be seen snuggling with Rajah. Ariel tries to express her fondness for her casual wear through song, but Vanellope cuts her off in confusion. A perplexed Jasmine explains that Ariel was singing which, according to Tiana, is what occurs when a princess expresses her dreams and desires. During the climax, the princesses evacuate Oh My Disney during the virus crisis, and are present when Wreck-It Ralph is plummeting to his doom. After Moana and Ariel use the ocean to create a towering spiral of water, Jasmine flies Elsa to the top with Carpet, from where Elsa is able to freeze the water and create a slide to catch Ralph. Ariel later joins them atop Carpet and signals Pocahontas to summon the "colors of the wind", which is used to further guide Ralph, in Snow White's dress and attached to a parachute made from four of the other princesses' dresses, to safety. After Ralph is secured, Jasmine introduces them as friends of Vanellope and Elsa states that any friend of Vanellope is a friend of theirs, befriending Ralph as a result. Other appearances As part of the promotional campaign for the film Lilo & Stitch, Jasmine and Aladdin appeared in a parody trailer, during the famous "A Whole New World" scene, where they're encountered by Stitch (riding his space cruiser), in the middle of the song. The little alien flirts with Jasmine, resulting in the two riding off on the cruiser, leaving a baffled Aladdin to scorn "Hey! Get your own movie..." In The Lion King 1½, silhouettes of Jasmine and Aladdin are seen flying into the theater on Carpet to watch the film with a cast of other Disney characters during the ending. An emoticon version of Jasmine appeared in the Aladdin entry of the As Told by Emoji short series. Live-action appearances ''Aladdin'' (2019) Jasmine appears in the 2019 live-action adaptation, portrayed by Naomi Scott. This version of Jasmine is featured with a slight change of character: here she is motivated to become a good ruler for Agrabah after her father, something her male-driven society does not see well. Jasmine also has a female friend in the handmaiden Dalia, whom Jasmine regularly confides in. In this iteration, Jasmine is forbidden to leave the palace by orders of her overprotective father, but does so regularly by posing as Dalia. The reason of her confinement is the mysterious murder of her mother, which left the Sultan fearing for their daughter's life. During one of her outings, she meets Aladdin, sparking their eventual romance. Jasmine is also given a solo, titled "Speechless", which focuses on her refusal to remain silent or be controlled by others. Printed media ''Tales from Agrabah'' The chapter book Tales of Agrabah chronicles aspects of Jasmine's childhood and her life before meeting Aladdin. The first chapter, A Gift from the Stars shows how Jasmine came to meet and eventually adopt Rajah. The chapter also delves into Jasmine's relationship with her deceased mother. In the second chapter, It's a Small World After All, it is shown that Jasmine has held the desire to see the world since childhood. To grant her wish in honor of her birthday, the Sultan creates a replica of the marketplace within the confines of the palace, which is enough to satisfy an appreciative Jasmine. In the fifth chapter, That Magical Feeling, the law that forces Jasmine to marry by a certain age comes into effect for the first time, as the princess preps to meet her first potential suitor. The final chapter, A Whole New World, is a direct retelling of how Jasmine and Aladdin first met after the former escaped the confines of the palace for the first time. Video games ''Aladdin The game follows the plot of the movie. Jasmine appears in cut scenes and must be rescued from Jafar in the final level. At the end of the game, she and Aladdin fly by on the magic carpet. They kiss as the credits scroll. Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge In this game, Jafar's sister Nasira comes to Agrabah to avenge her brother by eliminating Aladdin and friends. She takes control over the guards and orders them to capture Jasmine and the Sultan. After Nasira was defeated by Aladdin, Jasmine and her father are freed. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Jasmine appears in the Kingdom Hearts video games and is also one of the Princesses of Heart. This means she has a pure heart of light, and when her heart is gathered and placed alongside the other seven Princesses of Heart, the gateway to the legendary Kingdom Hearts is opened. The evil sorceress Maleficent and a team of Disney Villains team up to do just that. Among them is Jafar, and through the power of darkness given to him by Maleficent, he's able to dominate Agrabah and begins a hunt for Jasmine. She manages to elude him by hiding in Agrabah's streets until found by Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who cover her escape while they confront Jafar, who simply summons several Heartless to deal with them while he goes after Jasmine. By the time Sora returns to Agrabah with Aladdin, Jafar has found her and is confronted by them outside the palace gates. Aladdin attempts to save her by using Genie and his second wish to carry her to safety, but Iago steals the lamp and gives it to Jafar, making him Genie's new master, and causing Jasmine to fall back down into a disguised Pot Spider Heartless. Jafar then sicks the Pot Centipede on Aladdin and Sora to cover his escape, where Jasmine can be heard calling for help from one of the various Pot Spiders attacking them or making up the Pot Centipede's body, but once the Pot Centipede is slain, Jasmine is nowhere to be found, having been taken by Jafar as he seeks out Agrabah's Keyhole, located deep within the Cave of Wonders. Jafar faces Aladdin and Sora first with his magic and Genie, then after wishing for his genie powers, in his genie form, but is defeated and imprisoned in his lamp. While Aladdin and Sora have their final showdown with Jafar, Jasmine, waiting for their return as she watched from above, is captured and taken to Hollow Bastion by Maleficent's underling Riku. Aladdin is prevented from coming with Sora to find her due to needing to protect the world order and not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Sora and friends travel to Hollow Bastion, and after the villains are defeated and the keyhole is closed, Jasmine is freed and remains in the dark castle alongside the other princesses to protect the realm with their combined power. In the end, when Sora finally defeats the primary threat, Jasmine and the other princesses return home and is last seen kissing Aladdin in his house. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Jasmine is kidnapped by Jafar, who wishes to marry the princess to seize control of the throne, but is thwarted upon Sora's arrival. Jasmine returns in Kingdom Hearts II where she tells Sora, Donald, and Goofy of her worry. Aladdin has been retreating into the city streets and seems to be tumbling into depression, though he claims nothing's wrong. Not only that, Iago and Jafar return, though the parrot merely wishes to reform, whilst Jafar seeks revenge. In the end, due to Iago's efforts, Jafar is defeated and peace is restored. Jasmine and the others then happily welcome him into the palace. Jasmine also plays minor roles in Kingdom Hearts coded as well as Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Musical Jasmine appears in the musical adaptation of the film, playing a role identical to that of the original film. Stage actress Courtney Reed originated the role of Jasmine in the pre-Broadway show in Toronto and carried over the role once the show was taken to the Broadway stage. Though her role is similar to that of the film, there are a few significant differences to Jasmine's character. For instance, along with "A Whole New World", Jasmine performs several additional musical numbers, including "These Palace Walls", "A Million Miles Away" (another duet with Aladdin), and "Babkak, Omar, Aladdin, Kassim". Additionally, during the climax, Jafar's first wish was notably different and related to Jasmine. As opposed to wishing he was the ruler of Agrabah, Jafar's first wish was to make Jasmine his prisoner. However, in the movie, his final wish was initially to make Jasmine fall in love with him instead, using his newfound sorcery to transform Jasmine's blue bedlah outfit into a red slave-girl outfit first. Aside from these factors, generally, Jasmine's role in the stage musical remains pretty much the same. Disney Parks Jasmine appears at the Disney theme parks around the world as a meet-and-greet character alongside Aladdin and occasionally Genie, Jafar, and Abu. From 1992 to 2016, she was typically dressed in her blue outfit from the movie, with extravagant additions such as gold and jewels. During 2016's Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party, Jasmine's current costume design was unveiled, which features more articles of clothing and smaller hair. Disneyland Resort In Fantasmic!, Jasmine and Aladdin appear riding Carpet as they sing "A Whole New World". Jasmine appeared in the former, Broadway-style musical Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular, at Disney's California Adventure park with her own song, "To Be Free". In World of Color at the same park, Jasmine makes a notable appearance during Aladdin's sequence. She and Aladdin sing "A Whole New World", as well as its reprise. For meet-and-greets, Jasmine can be found in Adventureland and at Royal Hall at the Disneyland park. Walt Disney World In the Magic Kingdom, Jasmine has her own spell card known as "Jasmine's Magic Carpet Tassels of Fury" in the Magic Kingdom attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. In the same park, she makes a brief appearance in the final sequence of Celebrate the Magic. In Mickey's PhilharMagic, Jasmine appears alongside Aladdin and Iago. In the show, Donald Duck enters the world of Aladdin in search of Mickey Mouse's sorcerer hat. When Donald enters the world of Aladdin, Jasmine and Aladdin are in the middle of singing "A Whole New World". After the song, Jasmine kindly gives Donald the hat back. For meet-and-greets, Jasmine makes appearances near The Magic Carpets of Aladdin attraction in the Magic Kingdom's Adventureland. A portrait of Jasmine can also be seen in the Princess Fairytale Hall. Jasmine is seen in the water projectors with Aladdin in the Disney's Hollywood Studios version of Fantasmic! during the princess-themed medley. Jasmine also appears riding either Steamboat Willie or the Mark Twain Riverboat in the finale. Tokyo Disney Resort In the Tokyo DisneySea version of Fantasmic!, Jasmine appears during the finale alongside Prince Ali. For meet-and-greets, Jasmine can usually be found at the Arabian Coast in the same park. Jasmine also makes a cameo appearance during the finale of Once Upon a Time at Tokyo Disneyland. She and Aladdin also appear on the Aladdin-themed floats in the Happiness is Here parade and Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights. Disneyland Paris In Adventureland, Jasmine appears in both the "Prince Ali"-inspired window and the final window featured in the walkthrough attraction Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin. In Fantasyland, she hold a mask while enter The Starlit Princess Waltz at 25th Anniversary. Princesses hold fans and switch them and dance with Aladdin and princes. Hong Kong Disneyland Jasmine appears during Genie's segment in Mickey and the Wondrous Book, as well as the castle show Disney in the Stars as the lead character (alongside Aladdin) of the "A Whole New World" segment. Shanghai Disneyland In the park, Jasmines appears alongside Aladdin in the Golden Fairytale Fanfare show in front of Enchanted Storybook Castle. She also appears alongside Rajah in one of the castle's walls carving displays. She also makes a cameo appearance towards the end of Voyage to the Crystal Grotto. Disney Princess Redesign Jasmine's late 2012 redesign had multiple changes. Her hair is much more curled with a very noticeable stray strand sticking out and is now in a ponytail instead being sectioned into two like before. Her earrings are now golden bangles instead of the previous solid, triangular earrings that covered her ears. Other jewelry includes two sapphire brooches - one on her chest and the other over her navel. Jasmine's bedlah outfit is now teal instead of light blue and has received noticeable pale aquamarine organza shoulders for the bandeau-style off-shoulder top she wears, while the billowed pants now have a matching overskirt, with designs of fleur-de-lys covering much of them, making the entire outfit resemble a dress. In the early redesigns, her top is one-shouldered instead of her redesigned top with organza shoulders. Palace Pets Jasmine's Palace Pets are Sultan, Lapis, Taj, Nyle, Stripes, and Nola. Differences from the Source Material Jasmine is loosely based on Princess Badroulbadour (Arabic بدر البدور, badru l-budūr, "full moon of full moons") featured in the story of "Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp" from 1001 Arabian Nights. *In the original fairy tale of Aladdin, the princess' name was Badroulbadour. *In the original fairy tale, Badroulbadour was a classical type of princess. *The original character was from China since the setting of the Aladdin story is set there. *The vizier was not interested in marrying the princess; rather, she was engaged to his son. *Badroulbadour gets married to Aladdin in the middle of the story, not at the end. The African magician wishes to take everything Aladdin had wished for, and this also works on his marriage to the princess. *Both Aladdin and Badroulbadour live happily ever after and Aladdin succeeds the sultan after his death and reigns for many years leaving behind him a long line of kings. Relationships Aladdin Despite the awkward circumstances of their first interaction, Jasmine and Aladdin almost immediately form a connection. When taken to Aladdin's home, Jasmine is introduced to a humble, vulnerable person with dreams of living a better life—one devoid of forcibly scraping for food and escaping brutal guards on a regular basis. She openly relates to a desire for freedom, confessing her problems to Aladdin, and is treated with a response of genuine concern and care for her feelings, in spite of the fact that her personal feelings have been constantly put to the side in favor of tradition and unjust laws, up to that point. With their conversation having revealed common traits between the two, Jasmine and Aladdin form a friendship, which is interrupted by Aladdin's arrest, by orders of Jafar. Their bond becomes so strong that, upon learning Aladdin was executed for the crime of "kidnapping the princess", Jasmine falls into a state of depression and blames herself for Aladdin's death. When Aladdin returns under the guise of the flamboyant, arrogant Prince Ali, Jasmine is unable to recognize him, and immediately rebuffs his attempts at receiving her attention. However, once Aladdin drops the act, and carries himself in his genuine, humble and caring nature, Jasmine's defenses slowly begin to fall, and the two are able to share a magic carpet ride together, experiencing the world they've been unfortunate enough to have nearly missed. It is at that moment that the two fall in love and Jasmine declares Ali her chosen suitor. Jasmine never outright declares her love for Aladdin until after the truth behind his identity is revealed, and his motivations are explained to have been due to the fact that a princess and a street-rat can never be together, by orders of both the law and society. With his love for her having been proven by the time of the film's finale, Jasmine forgives Aladdin for his lies and accepts him as a lover, though Aladdin uses his third wish to free the Genie, as opposed to turning himself into a prince. However, Jasmine selflessly cares more for Aladdin's will to be himself, and care for his friends than her own desire, accepting the circumstances of his final wish, and the fact that they can never be together. This connection, respect, and mutual love for one another prompt the Sultan to abolish the law separating Jasmine and Aladdin, thus allowing their romance to blossom from that moment forward, with no further lies, and only genuine acceptance. The Sultan Because of his struggles to keep tradition intact and uphold the laws set before his time, the Sultan and Jasmine can often be seen at odds during the course of the original film. Nevertheless, it is clear that the Sultan deeply cares for his daughter, as he briefly mentions his motivation to uphold the marriage law is partially due to the fact that he wants to ensure Jasmine is taken care of and provided for after he passes on. In turn, Jasmine is shown to care a great deal for her father and is highly protective of him. In spite of his stubbornness and sheltering habits annoying her on occasion, she opens to her father in times of need, such as when she thought Aladdin died on her account, and when she feels joyous, such as when she realizes she's fallen in love with Aladdin (while disguised as Prince Ali). In the television series episode "From Hippsodeth, with Love", her protectiveness over her father was showcased, as she went to great length to keep him safe when he's targeted by villainous forces. Category:Characters